gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Quest Boss Battle: The Heart of Davy Jones
Author Notes I got this idea while daydreaming about what the Kraken/Evil Curse of Doom Story Quest would be about. Then started getting really elaborate with the design of the Boss Battles in my head. This would be my most ideal boss battle, and it would fit very well in-between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest. The goal of the Treasure Map is to get on the Flying Dutchman and take the heart of Davy Jones as leverage to cure your Evil Curse of Doom. Additionally, the player does get it at the end, and does use it to cure their curse. Afterwards Jones gets the heart back (and buries it on Isla Cruses where Jack finds it in DMC) The Boss Battle A player who has finished the Evil Curse of Doom Story Quest must gather a crew and start the Treasure Map. You load to a dark, eerie night out in the middle of the water (no islands to be seen anywhere). All the players in the crew are on the ship of the person who sent the Treasure Map. A cutscene begins that shows the player ship sailing toward the Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones is on the deck of the Dutchman and commands his crew to "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" Then you see the water under the Dutchman begin to darken, and take the shape of the Kraken. It swims under the player's ship. Stage One - Subdue the Kraken The Kraken's tentacles pop up near a few cannons. Cannoneers must get to a cannon and shoot at the Kraken. Some tentacles will randomly grab players and suspend them up in the air, while others will randomly hit the ship, causing it to lose health. A player that is caught will have 30 seconds to struggle free by rapidly pressing the spacebar. If you do not get free in time, you will die and exit the Treasure Map and appear in jail on the last island they were on. Each tentacle being shot at has a heath bar. When all the tentacles have lost health, there will be a cutscene where all the tentacles smash down on the ship, cracking it in half. Stage Two - Defeat the Kraken The Kraken will rise up from the sea. (Similar to just before it ate Jack in Dead Man's Chest) It will roar, and then all your player must shoot at it's mouth with long range weapons (Knives, Staff, Gun Grenade) and get all it's health down in 3 minutes. If you do not, the entire Kraken will jump on the damaged ship and completely destroy it, ending the Treasure Map. Stage Three - Defeat the Flying Dutchman The heath of the Kraken depletes and it swims away. Then the flying dutchman sails up to the ship and open fires as well as sends crew members onto your ship. You must defeat all the boarding crew members and the Dutchman before completely sinking. Stage Four - Board the Flying Dutchman The Ship's crew them boards the Dutchman and defeats all the enemies on deck, and then proceeds to the Captain' Quarters to retrieve the Chest. Stage Five - Defeat Davy Jones Your crew must then attack Davy Jones, deplete all his health, and tie him up. You then use the the heart as leverage for him to remove the curse. He does so and you leave him there tied up, with the heart and chest just out of reach. Then, there is a cutscene where the Black Pearl picks you up and sails you back to shore. When you get to shore, you obviously have to repair your ship at the shipwright, as it was badly damaged. Category:Fan Quests Category:POTCO